Somone Like You
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: Runa, based on Someone Like you by Adele. First songfic, R&R please!


**Hehehehe... Yeah. I know I said never again would I write something sad and serious. But then something totally weird happened. People actually liked it! So when this came to mind, I went ahead and brought it to you! Enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling and Adele. Two pretty awesome chicks.**

_Dear Ron,_

_I know it must seem crazy that I'm writing to you after such a long time. When I told you I was leaving Hogwarts to Snorkack hunting, I bet you didn't think I meant 4 years!_

_I just got back yesterday and I was going to visit you, but when I saw Ginny in Diagon Alley I got sidetracked. She told me that you and Harry had become Aurors and that you had even gotten married! I was a little surprised that it hadn't been all over the Daily Prophet. Back in the summer after the war, i remember you would always complain you couldn't even step out of the Burrow without the media being alerted. That had surprised me a bit because you had never been the type to hold back, or hide from the light. You had to shout from the rooftops so you could be heard with all of your siblings! But I am happy that you found happiness._

_Goodness I wish I hadn't stayed away for so long. But remembering the times we had together always brings a smile to my face. I know you're thinking 'Luna, a bulk of our shared memories where in the middle of a war!' But back then, everything was now or never. No one held back, and everyone made as many happy memories as they could. Who knew who would lose a parent or a loved one, so we did our best to make sure they people we loved would always remember the best in us._

_We had to make ours during the summer. We were a grade apart and in two different houses, so I barley ever saw you during school. I liked it better that we had only those few months to be together. It seemed like you were considerably nicer to me when you didn't gave the strain of schoolwork and whatever mess Harry was getting himself into. During the summer, we were friends. We would be able to talk about anything and everything, without anyone or anything holding us back. We could be free and happy. Even the summer before That Year._

_I'm so stupid for writing this. It took me all of this time to say this, but the reason I look back on that is because you were there with me. You were the reason I had good memories. Well Summer Ron was. Summer Ron was the Ron that represented no worries, no cares, just living and feeling and being. School Ron wasn't the same. He wasn't laid back and open. But there was still fond memories made with him. Even with all of the mistakes that were seem at school, especially during our fifth year._

_It's so hard to write this because when I talk about these things, I remember too much. The hurt I felt when you would sometimes make fun of me. And the hurt of knowing that you would never know I loved you. But all of the good times and even all of the bad times were a part of us and our relationship. And that's why this letter is so bittersweet._

_You don't have to worry about letting me down gently and telling me that you never reciprocated the feelings I had (and still have). I'd be insane to think you'd care about this letter enough to really take it to heart. There are more fish in the sea, and I already have someone who might care deeply for me. I met him on our hunting expedition, and he reminds me a lot of you. Bright blue eyes, never afraid to speak his mind. And I think he cares for me perhaps as more than a friend. And in time, I think I could love him back._

_I wish the best for you and Hermione, and with everybody's best interest at heart, please don't show her this letter. I would hate for our friendship to be ruined just because of the confession of a Hogwarts crush._

_But I want you to remember me. I probably won't be the type of close friend I used to be, but hold onto that person in your heart._

_Love always, __  
><em>_Luna__  
><em>  
>Ron Weasley stuffed the letter into his pocket when he heard Hermione coming down the stairs. Even if Luna hadn't asked him to keep the letter private, he would have hid it from her. They've only been married for two months, and to think about what they went through to get to where they are now made him sure he didn't want to mess up what they had.<p>

Because he knew that if she saw the letter, she would talk to him about it and want to know any and all feelings he had towards Luna. And he really didn't feel like telling his wife that he had been in love with another woman and was possibly hiding feelings he still had for her. So instead, he delayed the truth about the letters existence.

He turned and kissed her in the cheek quickly, avoiding her eyes and making his way to the fireplace as quickly as possible. "Sorry I have to leave so early, there's something that came up in the department that Harry will have my head for if I don't finish." He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Ministry of Magic," he said before stepping in. "Love you!"

Hermione looked after him strangely before turning to the owl on the table. 'Why in the world does he never remember to send the owl back,' she thought, exasperated. She gave the owl a treat before petting it's head and telling it to go home.

She grabbed her briefcase from beside the door and took the sticky note she had put on it today. _Oh yes, Ginny, Luna and I have lunch later today. I can't wait to tell Ron she's back. Even though he made fun of her a lot, I could always tell he was quite fond of her_.

**A/N: Okay baby, it's done! Tell me what you think guys, cuz I left it like that for a reason. I kinda want to continue it, but who knows how my schedule is gonna be. Between way to much school work from a magnet school that thinks everyone should be an overacheiver, Spanish dance club, and student council, I don't have that much free time. So maybe one of you guys would like to continue it and I can just beta it and post it on here, and it would be a total win win! Or you can just call me out for being lazy and i can write it. Or just tell me to leave it as is, I don't know! Tell me what you thought about it even if you don't care what I do with this. Review!****  
><strong>**And for those care and love Drastoria, Good Old Mistletoe SHOULD be up before thanksgiving. And it might be in two parts, which is always fun:)****  
><strong>**~Love, Crazy~**


End file.
